warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fuerza magnum
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Fuerza magnum es un mod que incrementa el daño de las armas secundarias en un 15% por cada rango, hasta un máximo de 165% al rango 10. Este gran incremento de daño es obtenido a costa de sacrificar 5% de precisión por rango, hasta un máximo de -55% al rango 10. Estadísticas Notas *Instead of reducing the accuracy by 3% per rank, each rank increases spread by a specific percent per rank depending on the weapon. This effectively reduces accuracy but may reduce it by greater than 3% per rank (according to the Arsenal UI). **For example, a rank 6 Magnum Force will reduce Acrid's accuracy to 4.3 from 100. *This will increase the spread of pistol shotguns. *Damage increase value of this mod stacks additively with that of Golpe de avispa to a total of +286% base damage. *The center "beam" of the Embolist, and other continuous weapons will wobble. The Ignis also behaves in this manner, where an "invisible beam" is directed at the center of the reticle, allowing headshots with these weapons, and this is what Magnum Force will make less accurate. Consejos *Subsistema de puntería can almost completely negate the accuracy penalty from this mod once its effects activate, down to a 3% reduction of accuracy when combined with a fully-ranked Magnum Force. Keep in mind however that the accuracy bonus from Targeting Subsystem will only take effect once you hit an enemy and will only apply when you're aiming. *This mod is generally inefficient, with an extremely low damage bonus compared to Golpe de avispa, an accuracy reduction, and a prohibitively high cost both to level and to equip. It is currently considered totally inferior to elemental mods and faction mods for raw damage output. **If a pistol already has a maxed rank Hornet Strike, adding a max rank Magnum Force represents only a 20% increase in damage per shot, compared to a 90% increase for a max rank uncommon elemental mod such as Carga incendiaria. Even with three other uncommon elemental mods, it is more efficient to add the fourth (and get +24% damage) than it is to add Magnum Force. **However,the Angstrum can benefit from this,as it allows it's charged shots to cover a larger area at the cost of limiting long-range capabilities.Alongside it are other secondaries such as Talons, Castanas, Castanas Sancti, Staticor, Stug, Sonicor, Pox and Kulstar when equipped with multidisparo mods. **This mod also fixes the inaccuracy bug that occurs when using multidisparo on the Castanas and Castanas Sancti at low level,but it's still advised to max the mod anyway for extra damage and higher spread on the Castanas,leading to more crowd control. Curiosidades *When it was first released, Magnum Force increased recoil as well as damage. However the recoil penalty did not affect recoil-less weapons (Acrid, and Embolist, among others). This was confirmed to be unintentional in Warframe Prime Time - Episode 2 (9:40). The mod's effects were changed in to give weapons an accuracy penalty instead of a recoil penalty. * "Magnum Force" is the name of the second movie in the "Dirty Harry" series of films starring Clint Eastwood. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased Damage from +66% to +165% (at max rank). *Increased Accuracy reduction from -33% to -55% (at max rank). *Corrupted “Magnum Force” mod now works with Acrid. *Corrupted Mod “Magnum Force” changed from Damage/Recoil to Damage/Accuracy trade-off. *Introduced along with Orokin Vaults. }} Véase también *Golpe de avispa *Mods *Derrelicto Orokin *Calibre pesado, the rifle counterpart of this mod. *Dispersión cruel, the shotgun counterpart of this mod. en:Magnum Force thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Mod corrupto